Mirlo
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: Las ultimas horas de luck...celestia y discord hacen lo mejor para que se vaya tranquilo cantándole


**Mirlo**

 **Disclaimer: mlp no me pertenece le pertenece a hasbro y laurent faust, luck a parca333 las canciones al grupo beatles todos los derechos reservados**

Después del desastre ocurrido en canterlot los pocos sobrevienes fueron a refugiarse al imperio de cristal entre ellos los mas afectados fue la familia real por que luck a raíz de un acto tan cobarde de uno de los enemigos de celestia dándole una poderosa droga que ella misma creo, esto hizo que el pequeño luck se volviera completamente loco convirtiéndose en un gigantesco monstruo acabando asi con lo poco que quedaba de canterlot, celestia era atacada por luck pero este no estaba en si y la ataca comiendo sus patas traseras, su hermana lo trataría de detener pero a esta le saco los ojos finalmente fue discord que pudo contener a la bestia llevándoselo a otro lugar y lo aprisiona.

Estando en el imperio de cristal el pequeño luck volvió a ser normal pero por un costo muy grande, su pequeño cuerpo empezaba a descomponerse a pudrirse en vida pero lo mas raro era de que su corazón y cerebro no estaban afectados discord se puso muy triste y le dicen que su esposa ya había recuperado el conocimiento pero ya no tenia patas traseras discord llora al ver a su esposa muy exaltada y llorando por su condición y también al ver a su hija completamente ciega.

Celestia ya mas tranquila le pregunta por luck pero discord no le quería decir por el estado actual del pequeño potrillo pero le insiste y le insiste hasta que accede pero tenia miedo de llevarla. Discord la lleva hacia luck y rompería en llanto al ver la avanzada necrosis del pequeño a tal grado que ya estaba entubado.

Paso el tiempo y el estado del pequeño luck estaba empeorando, la princesa celestia se rehusaba en desconectar a su pequeño hijo a pesar de la condición de luck seria luna que al conectar a la princesa con su hijo en sus sueños le pide que lo deje ir, celestia lloraba mas y mas y luck le dice que todo estará bien celestia accede a desconectar a su hijo..

 **Habitación** **de luck (2 horas antes de su muerte)**

celestia se encontraba en su silla de ruedas con la cabeza baja alado de su hijo completamente irreconocible en eso escucha que alguien abre la puerta y ve que era discord con una guitarra..

-parece que te dieron permiso- decía celestia con tono triste

-si..- respondía de igual forma discord

celestia y discord pidieron permiso para traer una guitarra ya que discord dijo que a luck siempre le gusto las canciones y para darle un momento agradable en su estado actual le queria tocar algo antes de su partida, celestia por su parte pidió que los dejaran solos que no quería a nadie cerca ni en la ventana polarizada no quería a nadie solo ella, su esposo y su hijo..

-por favor...toca algo para luck- decía celestia al borde de las lagrimas

discord por su parte tocaba la guitarra con canciones alegres que a luck le gustaba cantar y bailar a lado de su hermana celestia con forme iban las canciones no paraba de llorar al recordar esos maravillosos momentos a lado de su hijo cuando nació y lo tuvo entre sus cascos por primera vez, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos en fin un mar de recuerdos felices inundaban su mente y lloraba mas cosa que a dircord le afecto bastante pero no paraba de tocar su guitarra con aquellas melodías alegres...

-celestia...se lo duro que es pero no llores mas hay que hacer que luck se vaya sin tristeza- decía discord dándole un beso en su frente

-tienes razón- decía celestia secando sus lagrimas -pero me duele verlo así el no tenia la culpa de nada-

-lo se y también me duele mucho por ver a mi campeón así- decía discord secándose sus lagrimas

después de un rato discord para de tocar y todo queda en silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas que mantenían con vida al pequeño, la pareja se abrazan y empiezan a llorar por su hijo como dijo celestia el no tenia la culpa de nada es mas el no tenia que haber sido atacado la pareja se separa y quedan viendo a luck discord toma la guitarra y otra vez comenzó a tocar canciones del grupo favorito de luck...

-beatles- decia celestia con una tierna sonrisa

-los favoritos de mi campeón, heredo mi gusto musical- decia discord una con una sonrisa

discord toco las canciones de the beatles el grupo favorito de luck, canciones como _love me do, help, yesterday, penny lane, don´t leave now, hey jude_ y entre muchos mas temas que luck cantaba junto a sus padres, celestia recarga su cabeza en el hombro en su amado y tarareaba las canciones en lugar de cantarlas discord seguía y seguía tocando mas y mas al borde del llanto ya que el también recordaba como cantaba estas canciones junto a su campeón.

En eso discord ve la hora y que ya faltaba poco para que lo desconectaran en eso ve a celestia...

-cariño...es hora- decía discord con lagrimas en los ojos

-por favor discord...solo una mas te lo suplico- decía celestia muy triste

discord ve a celestia y luego gira hacia su hijo..

-ok pero necesito que cantes...es la canción que luck te pedía que le cantases cuando se iba a dormir - decía discord agarrando la guitarra otra vez

-si- respondía celestia

en eso los dos se acomodan para cantar y discord empezó a tocar mientras que celestia le daba sus ultimas palabras a su hijo..

-oh mi pequeño luck...te agradezco tanto por haber llegado a nuestras vidas...*sniff*...no sabes la alegría que tuve cuando te cargaba en mi vientre fuiste mi mas grande bendición hijito mio- decia celestia llorando

celestia se tranquiliza y empezó a cantar con lagrimas en los ojos ...

 **(Bien aqui pondre la letra en ingles y abajo en español, pongan este vídeo para la cancion**

 **watch?v=Jn-DcEjUuQw** **)**

-Blackbird singing in the dead of night-

(mirlo que cantas en la madrugada)

-Take these broken wings and learn to fly-

(toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar)

-All your life-

(toda tu vida)

-You were only waiting for this moment to arise-

(solo esperabas este momento para alzar el vuelo)

-Blackbird singing in the dead of night-

(mirlo que cantas en la madrugada)

-Take these sunken eyes and learn to see-

(toma estos ojos hundidos y aprende a ver)

-All your life-

(toda tu vida)

-You were only waiting for this moment to be free-

(solo esperabas este momento para ser libre)

-Blackbird fly-

(mirlo vuela)

-Blackbird fly-

(mirlo vuela)

-Into the light of the dark black night-

(hacia luz de la oscura noche)

-Blackbird singing in the dead of night-

(mirlo que cantas en la madrugada)

-Take these broken wings and learn to fly-

(toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar)

-All your life-

(toda tu vida)

-You were only waiting for this moment to arise-

(solo esperabas este momento para alzar el vuelo)

-Blackbird fly-

(mirlo vuela)

-Blackbird fly-

(mirlo vuela)

-Into the light of the dark black night-

(hacia luz de la oscura noche)

-Blackbird singing in the dead of night-

(mirlo que cantas en la madrugada)

-Take these sunken eyes and learn to see-

(toma estos ojos hundidos y aprende a ver)

-All your life-

(toda tu vida)

-You were only waiting for this moment to be free-

(solo esperabas este momento para ser libre)

-You were only waiting for this moment to be free-

(solo esperabas este momento para ser libre)

-You were only waiting for this moment to be free-

(solo esperabas este momento para ser libre)

Discord para de tocar por que ya no podía soportar y rompe en llanto al recordar como celestia arrullaba a luck con esta canción cuando era bebe, celestia también lo hace y ven a los médicos que venían a desconectar a luck..

-luck hijito mio...TE AMO!- gritaba celestia

-mi campeon...mi muchacho...eres todo un guerrero te amo- decía discord llorando

la pareja sale de ahí por que no querian ser testigos de la muerte de su hijo..solo van escuchando la maquina que su corazón que de un *beep* *beep* pasaba a un sonido que les cahiera como balde de agua fria..pues luck su muchacho, su hijito, su campeón...había muerto.

En el palacio se hizo un velorio con el ataúd cerrado por obvias razones, todos absolutamente todos estaban presentes en velorio, atrás del ataúd se encontraba una corona de flores y muchos pero muchos ramos mas y en esa corona estaba la foto de un alegre luck celestia y discord que estaban en frente pudieron notar algo que marcaria para siempre sus recuerdos pero sobretodo sus corazones ya que en la parte de arriba de la corona se poso un mirlo y este empezó a cantar haciendo que discord y celestia lloraran por el acto.

 **Autor:**

 **Espero que les guste este one-shot sobre los ultimos momentos de luck, quiero agradecer y ponerme de pie a mi amigo parca333 por prestarme a luck en verdad muchas gracias por darme luz verde espero y te guste esta pequeña historia.**

 **Sobre el fic de ella tiene el mundo en sus cacos estoy re-escribiendo el capitulo 6 por que tuve un grave error espero que me perdonen por los que siguen ese fic**

 **Otra cosa es de que blackbird es mirlo en español por que si es pájaro negro seria "black bird" y el link que se ve incompleto en verdad asi lo pone esta pagina pero lo pegan en el buscador y les da con el vídeo**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


End file.
